Kopaka (2001)
Kopaka was the Toa Mata of Ice on the island of Mata Nui. Toa Mata Not much is known about Kopaka's origins. He, along with the other five Toa Mata, was created as a safeguard in case something happened to the Great Spirit, and was placed in a canister. When the Great Cataclysm fell, however, the Mata's pods crashed into the sea, left to drift for a thousand years. Quest for the Masks Kopaka drifted in the ocean for one thousand years, until Takua recovered the six Toa Stones and summoned the Toa to Mata Nui. Soon after he was free of his Toa canister, Kopaka found Matoro hidden behind a boulder, watching him. He rescued the matoran from a Nui-Rama and discovered the power of his ice sword. Matoro brought him to Ko-Koro and to Turaga Nuju who told him of the great masks. He soon met Pohatu, and the two briefly worked together to gather the mutual goal of Kanohi. They found a mask of protection at the place of far seeing and Kopaka claimed it. Kopaka preferred to work alone while he searched for the masks. During one incursion into Ko-Wahi, he found a beleaguered Takua and Matoro, under attack from a Muaka. He fought and defeated it, using many Kanohi and saving the chronicler. After he had collected all of his masks, he went to Kini Nui and joined the other Toa. He received a gold mask, and descended into Mangaia. He joined with Lewa and Gali to become Toa Kaita Wairuha. They defeated Makuta, at least for a time, and returned victorious to Mata Nui's surface. Bohrok Crisis During the Bohrok crisis, Kopaka worked to collect eight Krana from Kohrak. He managed to do so, along with the other Toa, and they ventured into the Bahrag's lair. While Tahu was exploring the Bohrok hive, the other five Toa were trapped in a tunnel, which was then flooded with lava. When Onua and Pohatu couldn't make a dent in it, Lewa realized that it was an illusion, and led Kopaka and the others through the wall to comparative safety. The Toa entered the Bahrag's lair, and donned suits of Exo-Toa armor. The armor restricted their elemental powers, however, and they had to shed it to defeat the Bahrag. They combined their elemental powers, locking the Bahrag in a Protodermis prison. Even as the Bahrag were locked away, the final defense mechanism activated: plunging the Toa into tubes of Energized Protodermis. Toa Nuva When they emerged, they were no longer the Toa Mata. They were the Toa Nuva, with stronger armor, better weapons, and superior elemental control. As soon as they escaped the Bahrag's lair, the Toa tested their new powers--against each other. Kopaka, along with Tahu, came out on top. They ended with a stalemate. The Toa decided to separate, sacrificing their unity so they could go their own ways. Kopaka returned to Ko-Koro. Bohrok Kal Unfortunately, Mata Nui's peace didn't last long. The Bohrok Kal appeared, bent on defeating the Toa Nuva and rescuing the Bahrag. They stole the Toa Nuva's Nuva Symbols, which made the key to the Bahrag's prison. Kopaka, gliding down a bridge of ice, lost his elemental powers, and almost plunged to his doom. Fortunately, Turaga Nuju was there to save him. He, along with the other Toa Nuva, followed the Bohrok Kal to the Bahrag's prison. There, he channeled his power into his symbol, overloading the Kal's elemental powers and defeating them. Mask of Light Kopaka returned to Ko-Wahi, guarding it alone. When Takua and Jaller came searching for the Toa of Light, Kopaka reluctantly let them follow him. When the Rahkshi attacked, however, Kopaka defended them fiercely. He sent them down Mount Ihu's slopes on his shield, then followed them on his Ice Swords. Kopaka then knocked the Rahkshi into a lake with an ice blast, then froze the lake over. He then left the two Matoran, tending to the damaged Ko-Koro. Kopaka returned to help Takua again, however, in Onu-Koro. He froze the infected Tahu, carrying him to safety. He then combined his Ice powers with the Fire powers in Tahu's sword, partially healing his infection. Kopaka left again, this time to rescue Onua and Pohatu, who were trapped in Onu-Wahi. He rescued them, and the three of them defended Takua and Jaller at Kini Nui. Kopaka was present when Takanuva defeated Makuta, and when Metru Nui was rediscovered. Voya Nui When the Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui, they learned a terrible truth from Turaga Dume - Mata Nui was dying, and the Toa Nuva had to go to Voya Nui and recover the Mask of Life. Kopaka and the other Toa Nuva journeyed to Voya Nui, where they found the Piraka enslaving the Matoran there. They fought the Piraka, and nearly won, but they were defeated by Brutaka. They were imprisoned, and their masks and weapons taken away. The Voya Nui Resistance Team managed to rescue them, however, and they returned to Metru Nui. They had one more errand to do, however... The Toa Nuva sneaked into the Great Temple and stole a scroll containing a list of things they needed to do to reawaken Mata Nui. First of all, they awakened the Bohrok and restored the island of Mata Nui to its former state. Secondly, the Toa Nuva attempted to get the Staff of Artakha from the island of Odina, but failed, as The Shadowed One had sold the staff to the island of Xia in exchange for weapons. On the way, the Toa Nuva forced Roodaka to transform the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah, and continued to Xia. When there, Onua Nuva came across a Makuta named Icarax, who stole the Staff of Artakha, and are currently pursuing him. Later, the Toa Nuva followed Icarax to the realm of Karzahni, where all the Toa but Gali were defeated. After the realm was destroyed by a Nova Blast unleashed by Gali, Kopaka was revived and is now journeying with Tahu to a chain of southern island where they need to stop several active volcanoes. He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Arthaka being used to restore the Universe to its former aspect. They later went to Artakha and were given new weapons. Personality Kopaka was serious, cold and analytical. He was a loner, preferring to go solo instead of teaming up. He would often be in rivalry with Tahu, their elements reflecting their different and conflicting natures. Although Kopaka openly displays his Cold side and to many it may seem like that's all there is to him. But when one takes the time to look a little deeper into his character they find a loyal guardian with a caring heart who is willing to risk everything to protect his Home, Matoran, Turaga, and his Brother and Sister Toa. Pohatu is possibly Kopaka's closest friend as when Pohatu was thought dead was the only time that he openly showed emotion. Powers and Equipment Toa Mata Kopaka controlled the element of Ice. He wore the Kanohi Akaku and wielded an Ice Sword and Ice Shield. Toa Nuva When Kopaka became a Toa Nuva, he gained a greater control over his element. He also wore the Akaku Nuva, which was stronger than the normal Akaku. He wields two Ice Blades, normally doubled up as one long one (unusual, as the other Toa Nuva hold one weapon in each hand), and an Ice Shield. His swords also functioned as skis. His shield could be used as a mini sledge. Category:Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Akaku Wearers Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2008